Talk:Dragon Ball What If...
What if suggestions What if Cooler was to fight Goku instead of Frieza? What if Goku had lost to Nappa; What if Goku had a girl instead of Goten? What if Broly was a good guy? What if King Vegeta killed Frieza instead of being killed? What if Goku had married Bulma? Well I hope you like some of them. Best regards — Kuro Selas (talk) 19:28, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the suggestions, I am offline now but tomorrow i am going to be online ¬ ExtremeSSJ4 Dragon Ball What if... Episodes: The Uncle Raditz by ExtremeSSJ4 Never Hit My Head by ExtremeSSJ3 Buu's Destruction by ? Not Your Slaves by ExtremeSSJ4 The Price Of Immortality by ? The Cell Games Fusion by ? 'Majin Piccolo by ? ' Warrior Of Namek by ? Last of The Icers by ? 'Warriors Unprepared by ? ' 'Too Much For A Kid! by ExtremeSSJ4 ' Otherworld by Afc Android Queen by Chocolateaddictjr Anyone want to help? --ExtremeSSJ4 21:43, April 3, 2011 (UTC) May I please write a whatif story where, during the Saiyan Saga, Krillin and Yamcha fuse, Chiaotzu goes super saiyan 5, and Tien suddenly turns into a Majin and using this combined might they manage to topple Nappa and Vegeta, but then Zarbon comes and it's like super crazy? Please? -KidKrillin Then go ahead DD! ExtremeSSJ4 04:03, April 6, 2011 (UTC) DBWI Anyone want to join Dragon Ball What if...? ExtremeSSJ4 05:18, April 10, 2011 (UTC) I think I will be apart of this.:)~Tailsman67~ Space Opera Hey, is a mother's love currently being written by anyone? And is it a comedy, or what? The idea is pretty far out, man. -KidVegeta Bumping for sauce. -KidVegeta Its a stupid comedy -Extreme Cool beans. Now, who is writing it? -KidVegeta Maybe me but not sure yet. Want to do it-Extreme I really, really want to do this. -KidVegeta Ok just put it in the DBWI page and put it in the DBWI: Secrets -EXSSJ4 Most of these themes would make massive changes to the storyline itself, so making one of those is basically making an altrnate DBZ universe, with all the sagas and all. <3 I hav' a crush <3 14:11, May 27, 2011 (UTC) All what if stories are alternate universe. -KidVegeta Yes, but explaining bits of what happened would be very small as the storyline would change extremely. <3 I hav' a crush <3 13:09, June 11, 2011 (UTC) What if Vegeta had a betrothed who wasn't present during Planet Vegeta's desctuction, and Vegeta married her instead of Bulma? Thanks for the suggestion YH -ExtremeSSJ4 00:50, June 28, 2011 (UTC) No problem. I forgot to put my signature. Well, have fun with that suggestion. Regards YueHatake 00:52, June 28, 2011 (UTC)YueHatake My suggestions What if Cell absorbed Tien and Yamcha rather than Androids 17 and 18? What if Goku didn't die in the fight with Raditz? What if Captain Ginyu tried to fight Frieza instead of Nail? What if King Piccolo never wished for Eternal Youth? What if the Saibaman never killed Yamcha? What if Raditz and Nappa could go Super Saiyan? What if Goku couldn't ride the Flying Nimbus? What if Bulma married Yamcha rather than Vegeta? What if Trunks never came from the future? What if King Cold came to Namek rather than Frieza? What if Cell fought Frieza? What if Yajirobe trained seriously? What if Goku still had his tail? What if Goku never met Yamcha? What if Goku killed Vegeta when they fought? What if Goku never learned the Kamehameha? What if Yamcha never fought Tien? What if Krillin never got Master Roshi to have a nosebleed when Yamcha fought the Invisible Man? What if Goku was still called Kakarot? What if Goten came from the future rather than Trunks? What if Vegeta never got Babidi to turn him into a Majin? We don't need no education! We don't need no thought control! 00:26, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Wow, thanks for the suggestions they are good -ExtremeSSJ4 00:29, July 6, 2011 (UTC) The stories would be called: 1. A weaker villain? 2. Saiyan Sibling Survival 3. Battle between villains 4. Dying of old age 5. The bomb's a dud! 6. Evil Saiyans gone Super?! 7. Not pure of heart 8. I don't care if other girls have flirted with him, I love him! 9. It's all up to you guys 10. The King's Reign 11. Clash of the Perfects 12. The fat man's actually training! 13. Yeah, I never got this tail removed... 14. Who is this Yamcha person? 15. Saiyan killer 16. Still dancing over that Invisible Man 17. Kakarot! You're our only hope! 18. Another Goku... who claims he's from the future 19. I don't need to be a Majin to defeat Kakarot We don't need no education! We don't need no thought control! 00:09, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Interesting They all sound very interesting to me.AREA95000 15:19, June 19, 2012 (UTC)